nnwarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Arashi Uzumaki
Konoha, its people, my family and friends.....there's nothing I don't cherish! Like my ancestors, the will of fire burns within me, and I will never let it fade. Background Birth and Early Years Academy Years Genin years Chūnin Years Jōnin Years Adulthood Beyond Personality and Behavior Likes and Dislikes Ambitions Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu: 'Arashi is considered to be one of the most powerful Ninjutsu users in the known world, noted to surpass the other Kage. His hold over wind release and chakra control is legendary, being able to create huge rasengans and vortexes with ease. Adding to that, his mastery of Senjutsu and the Toad Sage form has allowed him to access unique and incredibly powerful jutsu over time. Overall he is able to utilise his techniques with calm and expert precision. His most renowned skill however is his mastery of the technique created by the second Hokage and the signature of his ancestor Minato Namikaze, the Flying Thunder God. Arashi has taken the technique to levels unimagined by previous generations, making it arguably the worlds most famous and feared jutsu. '''Taijutsu: '''Arashi is an expert in Taijutsu, having studied with the toads of Mount Myōboku and alongside the likes of the Lee clan. He is skilled not only in hand to hand combat, but also with several weapons, including nunchuks, katanas and his own Flying Thunder God kunai. '''Genjutsu: ' 'Intelligence: ' 'Strength: ' '''Speed: '''Arashi is known as the fastest shinobi within the world at large, his blistering speed a thing of marvel. With his use of the Flying Thunder God skill, having mastered it to a degree that Minato Namikaze himself could have only dreamed of reaching, he becomes a blur on the battlefield, his speed outwardly superior to that of Hayate Uchiha's Kamui. By utilising his Second Step skill, he can blindside even an individual who possesses a fully trained Sharingan, rendering them unable to react in time. '''Stamina: '''Arashi has an incredible amount of stamina having gone through Sage mode training and other vigorous trials to obtain certain skills that would kill most from strain. In combat he is able to utilize his Chakra effectively, capable of battling for extended periods of time without faltering. Once he was bonded with Kurama, his stamina pool increased tenfold, rendering him virtually tireless. '''Hand Seals: '''Like his ancestors Minato and Naruto, Arashi has developed a fighting style of almost never relying on hand seals. He is however extremely skilled in executing them and follows the Uzumaki style of using both hands. '''Jōgan: A Kekkei Genkai first awakened by Boruto Uzumaki and passed down through his eldest son's line, the Jōgan carries similarities to the Byakugan, while having features of its own. The dojutsu is able to detect the flow of chakra and visibly map out the chakra stream in any individual's body, as well as determine it's most key point, enabling any carrier of the Jōgan to utilise the Gentle Fist style, akin to the Hyuga clan. Most notably, the Jōgan allows the user to see any invisible barriers, whether they be masking a hideout or connecting dimensions. Bonds Rin Uchiha:- Hayate Uchiha:- Having first met as children, Arashi was puzzled by the younger Uchiha twin, who seemed to display a fixed angst towards him simply for being who he was. Over time however, the two grew to respect one another and that respect in turn grew into a steadfast friendship, one of ironbound loyalty and trust. Upon his ascension to office, Arashi wished for Hayate to protect Konoha as much as the Hokage, and in turn gave him the position of the new Anbu Commander, following in the footsteps of his father. While he himself is noted as the most powerful shinobi in current existence, Arashi is quick to acknowledge that Hayate is more than capable of battling him toe-to-toe, and if he were ever to unleash his full power against him, could possibly defeat him. Theme Songs